Alone
by xxsnow
Summary: Snowkit is born in ThunderClan, but she feels unwanted and alone. She joins RiverClan, where her half-brother lives and cats treat her like she belongs.
1. Allegiances

**Hey guys! I would like to thank these people for submitting OCs: ScipioPB, mistystar123, Blazerkitty1229, Moonshine57, Poppywhisker99, Featherstream100, The Eternal Skye, LakeStream, Californian-at-heart, EmberskyofShadowclan, and amberleaf4273. Without you guys, this story would never have existed. **

**Anyways, here are the allegiances for RiverClan and ThunderClan. Thanks again!**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Strikestar- Dark ginger tom with a white stripe shaped like a lightning bolt and dark yellow eyes. Mate: Hailcloud

**Deputy: **Blazestripe- Bright ginger tom with yellow-golden tabby stripes, white paws and chest

**Medicine Cat: **Thymetail- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Juniperfrost- Brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Duskfeather- Dark brown tabby tom with black facial markings and white paws. Mate: Spottedwhisker.

Duckwing- Brown and white she-cat. Mate: Thistlefang. Apprentice: Brookpaw

Thistlefang- Grey tabby tom. Mate: Duckwing

Moonpebble- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Frozenpaw

Stormrunner- Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Silverstorm- Silver tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Falconwing- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Lionpaw

Thunderstrike: Golden tom with icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Dustpaw

Snowfoot- Pale grey she-cat with white legs, belly, and chest fur.

Timberfrost- Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and belly fur and frosty blue eyes. Apprentice: Echopaw

Jetstream- Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Mate: Minnowtail

Honeyflower- White she-cat with ginger splotches and hazel eyes.

Lightbreeze- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkblossom- Dark gray she-cat with silver stripes

Flightfrost- Dark orange tabby tom

Arcticpelt- Silver and white tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mate: Stormclaw. Apprentice: Mudpaw

Stormclaw- Jet-black tom with white paws and green eyes. Mate: Arcticpelt. Apprentice: Lakepaw

Nightpool- Dark grey she-cat with very pale green eyes. Mate: Reedstrike

Reedstrike- Jet-black tom with long claws and amber eyes. Mate: Nightpool. Apprentice: Treepaw

Minnowtail- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Jetstream

Turtlewing- Speckled black she-cat with bright green eyes. Mate: Blazeclaw

Petalflight- Orange and black she-cat with green eyes.

Blazeclaw- Dark ginger tom with black paws. Mate: Turtlewing

Pebbleskip- Pale grey-and-white tom with green eyes and black on one ear

Poolsplash- Pale grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Tigerfang- Light and dark brown tabby tom with a white-streaked muzzle and piercing yellow eyes

Lionstrike- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernlight- Gray-silver she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly and forest green eyes

Snowstorm- Light silver and white she-cat with clear blue eyes

Spottedwhisker- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Duskfeather

**Apprentices:**

Lakepaw- Dark blue tom with orange eyes. Mentor: Stormclaw

Frozenpaw- Light blue she-cat with a white chest and icy blue eyes. Mentor: Moonpebble

Treepaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes. Mentor: Reedstrike

Echopaw- Dark ginger she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Mentor: Timberfrost

Mudpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with white paws. Mentor: Arcticpelt

Dustpaw- Light brown tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Thunderstrike

Brookpaw- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with muddy brown paws. Mentor: Duckwing

**Queens:**

Moonmist- Gray and white she-cat with dark yellow eyes. (Mother to Fogkit, Beekit, Herbkit, and Cliffkit) Mate: Thunderstrike

Hailcloud- light blue she-cat with white spots, paws, tail, and icy blue eyes. (Mother to Cottonkit, Wildkit, and Scratchkit) Mate: Strikestar

**Kits:**

Fogkit- Gray and white she-kit with light blue eyes

Beekit- Golden she-kit with black stripes, ears, tail, and dark yellow eyes

Herbkit- Dark brown tom with black paws, white tail, and blue eyes

Cliffkit- Big dark gray tom with black paws, white ears, and dark orange eyes

Cottonkit- Pure white she-kit with dark blue eyes

Wildkit- Big siamese tom

Scratchkit- Light ginger tom with white stripes, spots, black-tipped tail, gray paws, and dark blue eyes

**Elders:**

Patchfur- Black and white tom. Mate: Gingerheart

Gingerheart- Ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and underbelly. Mate: Patchfur

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Honeystar- Light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and amber eyes

**Deputy:** Shadeheart- Dappled gray tom with dark splotches on his paws and tail, and pale blue eyes. Mate: Blossompetal

**Medicine Cat: **Jayflight- Gray tom with darker flecks and forest green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Barkpaw- Brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Warriors:**

Blossompetal- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blazing emerald eyes. Mate: Shadeheart

Darkblaze- Very dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Mate: Pebbletail

Pebbletail- Light, tan tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate: Darkblaze

Whitecloud- Pure white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw. Mate: Longtooth

Longtooth- Light tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Whitecloud

Starlingflight- Ginger tom with white paws, underbelly, and chest

Snowblaze- White tabby tom with blue eyes

Leopardspot- Light brown tom with darker spots and amber eyes. Apprentice: Crowpaw. Mate: Blazeheart

Dapplefoot- Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Frozenwhisker- Pure white tom with green eyes. Mate: Streampool

Mistcloud- Blue-gray she-cat with clear blue eyes

Cherryblossom- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Rabbitstep

Squirreltail- Light brown tabby she-cat

Graystorm- Light gray tabby tom with a white tail tip and paws and pale yellow eyes

Shadetail- Dark grey tabby tom with white paws, chest, and underbelly and green eyes

Rabbitstep- Dark brown tom with orange eyes. Mate: Cherryblossom

Eagletalon- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Winterpaw

Shallowstream- White she-cat with silver-gray stripes and deep blue eyes

Streampool- Gray tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Mate: Frozenwhisker

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw- Light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: Whitecloud

Crowpaw- Smokey gray tom with yellow eyes. Mentor: Leopardspot

Winterpaw- Pure white she-kit with green eyes. Mentor: Eagletalon

**Queens:**

Blazeheart- Brown she-cat with a white underbelly and leaf-green eyes. (Mother to Brownkit and Goldenkit) Mate: Leopardspot

Icefall- White she-cat with silver-gray splotches and crystal blue eyes. (Mother to Spottedkit, Darkkit, Featherkit, and Stormkit)

**Kits:**

Brownkit- Light brown tom with black stripes, white paws, chest, underbelly, and white-tipped tail

Goldenkit- Golden she-kit with dark brown stripes and hazel eyes

Spottedkit- Gray tortoiseshell she-kit with blazing yellow eyes

Darkkit- Dark gray tabby she-kit with light blue eyes

Featherkit- Light gray she-kit with white paws, tail tip, and darker gray muzzle

Stormkit- Light and dark gray tom with black stripes and greenish-blue eyes

**Elders:**

Dawncloud- Creamy she-cat with a white muzzle and paws


	2. Why?

**Hey guys! New story! I'll be able to post chapters, but if I don't then sorry, because I'm vacationing somewhere far from my home. **

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why?

Snowkit heard mewls all around her. She could hear her brother and sister, Winterkit and Crowkit mewing, "Mom, when will Snowkit open her eyes?"

"Hush, Crowkit, she will open them when she can." Snowkit guessed that that was her mother, Icefall. She heard some footsteps fading away and a whisper: "Snowkit? Snowkit, try to open your eyes!"

Snowkit forced her eyes to open. She blinked a couple of times and saw blurry cats. She stood up, wobbling, and mewed, "Winterkit? Crowkit?"

Winterkit yowled triumphantly, "Yes! Mommy! She opened her eyes!" Icefall bursted into the nursery and gasped when she saw Snowkit. "Beautiful, clear blue eyes," she purred.

Snowkit stared at her mother, who was white with silver-gray splotches and blue eyes. Her dad came up next to her mother. Graystorm was a light gray tabby tom with a white tail tip and paws. Winterkit was a pure white she-kit with green eyes, and the smokey gray tom with yellow eyes was Crowkit.

Snowkit padded out of the nursery, blinking when the sun shone in her eyes. A light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes came towards her. Snowkit stared up at her with curiosity and the she-cat meowed with a soft tone, "Hello Snowkit! Good to see that you opened your eyes. I am Honeystar, your leader. We are glad to have new lives in ThunderClan."

Snowkit padded around, staring at different cats. Some were out hunting, others were on border patrols, and the rest were eating and sharing tongues. A few cats stared at Snowkit hatefully and turned away when she asked some questions. Snowkit tilted her head and looked at Winterkit and Crowkit behind her. They sighed and Winterkit answered Snowkit's unspoken question: "Well, Snowkit, some cats don't really like us.. because, well.."

Snowkit settled down on there big soft nest with her litter mates.

"See, our father Graystorm, is originally from RiverClan. He had kits with some other she-cat and came to ThunderClan. Then, he became Mom's mate and had us. Maybe.. they don't like us because.. half-clan or something.." Winterkit explained. Snowkit nodded and sighed sadly. She didn't want to live in ThunderClan if cats would treat her like crowfood.

Snowkit heaved herself onto her paws and padded out, sighing every now and then.

"Why..? Why does everyone dislike me? It's not my fault that Graystorm was born in RiverClan!" She wondered out loud.

Snowkit turned around to hear her siblings talking with Bluepaw, Whiteloud's apprentice. Winterkit was asking questions to the blue-gray apprentice while Crowkit was chattering loudly to Whitecloud, a white she-cat.

"Why does the clan like _them,_ but not _me? _Aren't we all Graystorm and Icefall's kits?" Snowkit whispered to herself.

Graystorm brushed past Snowkit, grunting.

Blossompetal, a dark tortoiseshell she-cat, came up to Snowkit and mewed sympathetically, "Poor kit. All alone while her father ignores her." Shadeheart, Blossompetal's mate and ThunderClan's deputy, led Blossompetal away.

Snowkit silently trudged into the nursery, snuggling into her mother's fur.

* * *

The next morning, Snowkit got the same silent treatment from Graystorm and some other cats.

Snowkit came up to Streampaw, one of the few cats that treated her nicely, and asked, "Who're those cats in that group? They keep snickering at me.."

Streampaw stared at them and back to the she-kit and answered quietly, "That dark brown tom there? Rabbitstep. The brown tabby tom with amber eyes is Eagletalon, and the light brown tabby she-cat is Squirreltail. They're mean to all half-clans, kittypets, rogues, and loners who join the clan. Gotta go now, Cherryblossom's calling for me for hunting! Later, Snowkit!" Streampaw flicked her gray tail to the ginger she-cat pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Snowkit! Go back to Icefall, she's looking for you."

Snowkit turned around to see a huge brown she-cat with a white underbelly and sparkling green eyes. She dipped her head, still staring at the she-cat. She had a plump stomach; Snowkit wondered if the cat was expecting kits.

"Oh, I'm Blazeheart. If you're wondering, yes, I'm expecting Leopardspot's kits. Thats him over there," Blazeheart nodded towards a light brown tom with darker spots. Snowkit's eyes widened. Leopardspot was even bigger than Blazeheart.

Snowkit shook her head to clear her thoughts and went back into the nursery to find her litter mates chewing on a small mouse.

"Hey, Snowkit! Come try the mouse out!" Crowkit offered. Snowkit mewed a thank you and nibbled a bit. The mouse had a different taste and smelled like the forest. Snowkit licked the blood around her jaws.

Snowkit finished the prey with Crowkit and Winterkit. She yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that? Well, okay, don't answer that question. **


	3. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gathering

"Crowpaw! Winterpaw! Snowpaw!"

It was 6 moons later. For 6 moons, cats continued ignoring Snowpaw. When they did talk to her, they made fun of her and insulted her. Snowpaw learned to get used to them, but she wasn't happy.

* * *

Snowpaw crawled out of camp from the dirtplace. She was going to run away to RiverClan. Earlier, Shallowstream, Snowpaw's mentor, showed her the scents of all the clans. Snowpaw raced to the RiverClan border and stepped across it. She knew that she was breaking the Warrior Code.

Snowpaw wandered around, not understanding where to go. A cat leaped onto her and Snowpaw yelped in surprise. She struggled, but the cat on top of her was too strong.

"Who are you? You smell like ThunderClan! Why did you pass the border?"

Snowpaw explained her situation and the cat let her go. She was surrounded by a patrol of 4 cats.

"Timberfrost, let's take her to Strikestar. Maybe he can let her join. After all, she's Graystorm's daughter," a silver and white tabby she-cat meowed.

Snowpaw walked into RiverClan camp. She wrinkled her nose when the fish smell became stronger. She somehow knew how to swim a bit when she had to cross one of the streams. Some of the cats had to help her, though.

Snowpaw had to explain once again what happened to Strikestar, a big dark ginger tom with a white stripe shaped like a lightning bolt.

Snowpaw followed Strikestar out of the leader's den. She stared around with curiosity.

"…and we welcome her to RiverClan." Snowpaw glanced up as cats looked at her.

"Snowpaw, your mentor will be Silverstorm." A silver tabby she-cat approached Snowpaw and they touched noses.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" **(A/N: Okay, I don't know what RiverClan's Highrock is called. I searched for a long time. I'm just going to call it the Highrock.)**

* * *

Over the twelve sunrises, Snowpaw helped her clan by hunting and training. Snowpaw was happy for the first time ever. She may not be good at hunting fish, but at least these cats were nice to her, unlike the ThunderClanners.

"Lightbreeze, Lionpaw, Falconwing, Minnowtail, Thunderstrike, Blazepaw, Turtlepaw, Duskfeather, Snowpaw, Stormclaw, Blazestripe, Thymetail, and Juniperpaw! You're all coming to the Gathering tonight," Strikestar yowled.

Snowpaw's paws tingled. "My first Gathering! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, but are you worried about ThunderClan?" Lionpaw, Snowpaw's half-brother, asked.

"Well.. maybe."

Four sunrises after Snowpaw joined RiverClan, a patrol of ThunderClanners came to ask if she wished to rejoin. Snowpaw had declined and was uneasy ever since. She had actually thought about whether to say yes or no.

"Snowpaw, ThunderClan treated you like you were crowfood! Why would you want to go back to a clan that abandoned and ignored you? Here, you have friends who care and like you!" Lionpaw had reasoned. This persuaded her to say no.

Snowpaw surged out of camp with Strikestar and the rest of the cats. They reached Fourtrees and mingled with the other clans. Snowpaw stayed close to Lionpaw and his mentor, Falconwing.

Lionpaw led Snowpaw to a group of WindClan and ShadowClan cats.

"Snowpaw, this is Breezepaw and Yellowpaw of ShadowClan, and Sunnypaw of WindClan," Lionpaw introduced. Snowpaw dipped her head to them as they meowed a greeting.

Snowpaw glanced around and saw Blazepaw really close to his mentor, Lightbreeze. Snowpaw guessed that the dark ginger tom liked the pretty white she-cat and smiled. She could also see Turtlepaw glancing at Blazepaw every few seconds.

"Let this Gathering begin!" ShadowClan's leader, Fallenstar, yowled. The muddy brown she-cat with a white underbelly and paws stood up.

"ShadowClan is doing well! Prey is running smoothly, and Sunpaw and Owlpaw are now Sunleaf and Owlfeather!"

Rabbitstar, leader of WindClan, stepped forward and meowed clearly, "WindClan is doing well, too. Our new medicine cat apprentice is Herbpaw!"

Strikestar took Rabbitstar's place and yowled, "RiverClan is fine as well. Snowpaw, formerly of ThunderClan, joined RiverClan!"

ThunderClanners glared at Snowpaw, who ducked her head to avert her eyes from them. Lionpaw stared back at the ThunderClanners, challenging them to come closer and hurt his half-sister.

Honeystar's gaze scanned the clearing and landed on Snowpaw.

"ThunderClan will like to announce that one of our queens, Blazeheart, gave birth to two healthy kits: Brownkit and Goldenkit."

RiverClanners stood up and started their way back to RiverClan territory. When Snowpaw reached the fresh-kill pile, she grabbed a shrew and settled in her nest. She ate and collapsed, falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know that that was a long time skip in the beginning. Hope the kinda long chapter made up for it.**


	4. Tiger the Loner

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I made a chapter last night, but it got deleted somehow. So here's the new one! Sorry it's short!**

**EmberskyofThunderclan: Thanks! I tried to make Snowpaw cool, hopefully she'll be even cooler later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, then Spottedleaf would still be alive and there would be a love triangle going on.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tiger the Loner

Snowpaw followed her mentor, Silverstorm, into camp. She glanced up and saw that the hunting patrol was surrounding a new, unfamiliar cat.

It was a handsome tom with a long, tabby pelt with a white-streaked muzzle and his fur was a mix of light and dark brown. His yellow eyes were fierce and piercing as they landed on Snowpaw.

Snowpaw looked away and pretended to listen to Lionpaw talk as Strikestar led the tom to his den.

She followed Lionpaw as Strikestar called a Clan meeting.

"As you all know, a loner had wandered into RiverClan territory. We had warned him to leave, but he has requested to join RiverClan," Strikestar meowed.

He continued, "I have talked with my deputy and some senior warriors, and we have agreed to let Tiger join. He has proven himself to be strong, intelligent, and skillful. Tiger, from now on, you will be known as Tigerfang. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

The Clan cheered as Tigerfang scanned the clearing, grunting as he glanced at Snowpaw and Lionpaw.

Snowpaw followed the other apprentices to meet Tigerfang. She nervously padded forward first and said, "Um.. hi, Tigerfang, I'm Snowpaw."

The other apprentices introduced themselves and Tigerfang nodded. They all walked away, talking excitedly. Snowpaw waited until she was at the back, but Tigerfang invited her to share a minnow.

She struck up a friendly conversation while they took turns taking a bite out of the fish.

After they finished, Tigerfang looked away and padded off without another word. Snowpaw blinked, confused.

_What caused him to suddenly be quiet and walk away without a goodbye? I thought we could continue talking and be friends! _Snowpaw rolled her eyes.


	5. Confusion and Anger

**Here's chapter 4! I finished my other story, A Chance at Love today. So.. 2 chapters in a day! I might post another one tonight. **

**EmberskyofShadowclan: I began to like Tiger too as I continued to type/write. **

**I want to thank Embersky for reviewing every single chapter of Alone! And there are only 4 chapters! **

**Well. On to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confusion and Anger

Snowpaw leaped forward, but missed the water vole. She hissed in frustration. Snowpaw has been trying to hunt for the whole morning, but only managed to catch a shrew and 2 fish.

"Snowpaw, are you alright? That was like the 5th piece of prey you've missed," Poolpaw asked.

"Yeah.. just.. thinking," Snowpaw answered. Poolpaw nodded understandingly.

Snowpaw looked away, thinking about why Tigerfang would suddenly ignore Snowpaw.

Snowpaw picked up her prey and left it on the fresh-kill pile. She started to eat a small fish as she listened to Blazestripe list cats for patrols.

"Stormrunner, Lightbreeze, Blazepaw, and Stormclaw.. dusk patrol. Duckwing, take Turtlepaw, Jetstream, Pebblepaw, and.. Tigerfang on a hunting patrol," Blazestripe continued calling out names.

Snowpaw hoped to catch Tigerfang's eye, but he just grunted as he brushed past.

Lionpaw plopped down next to Snowpaw, yawning, "Falconwing never gave me a break today! I'm so tired. So, what's up?"

"Just trying to figure out why Tigerfang won't talk to me. I mean, he didn't seem upset or anything when I told him that I was formerly ThunderClan!" Snowpaw growled.

"Come on, Snowpaw, there must be a good reason why he's not talking to you. Maybe he's trying to focus on being a warrior? Getting used to clan life?" Lionpaw reasoned.

Snowpaw nodded, "You know what, maybe you're right. I'll just pay attention to my duties. We might become warriors soon!"

Snowpaw bounded off to train with her mentor as Lionpaw slept in the apprentices' den.

* * *

Snowpaw yawned and stretched, padding out of the apprentices' den. She blinked as the sun shone in her eyes.

"Snowpaw, Silverstorm is sick so I'm taking over your training for now," Tigerfang meowed reluctantly.

Snowpaw sighed and grabbed a trout. She quickly ate it and washed her paws.

"Snowpaw! Come on! Did you forget about training?"

Snowpaw's claws dug into the ground angrily as she followed her temporary mentor.

"Attack me," Tigerfang meowed simply.

Snowpaw narrowed her eyes as she watched the brown tom. She raced towards him, about to swipe her paw when he tripped her with his tail. Snowpaw got up, angrier at the warrior.

She growled softly and leaped onto Tigerfang, her sheathed paw lashing across his ears and face. He easily threw her off, kicking his hind legs.

Snowpaw shook her head as she got up. Tigerfang was staring at her smugly. She sighed, thinking that this training would take long.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!**


	6. Kits?

**So! Another chapter! **

**EmberskyofShadowclan: That was also how I feel about Tigerfang! I'm pretty sure there's a good reason why he's acting like he is, though.**

**LakeStream: Thanks! Also, thanks for all the OCs you sent me. They really helped.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Kits?

"I will start this Gathering! Windclan has been doing well. A family of foxes have attacked some of our warriors, but Snowfeather, Fireflame, Pinefrost, and Sunnypaw chased them into ThunderClan territory," Rabbitstar warned.

Snowpaw showed no signs of anger or happiness when ThunderClan was mentioned.

Strikestar stood up and meowed, "Tigerfang, formerly a loner, has joined RiverClan. He is now no longer Tiger, but Tigerfang, a strong warrior. RiverClan has been doing well."

Honeystar nodded, letting ShadowClan's leader speak first. Fallenstar yowled, "prey has been running smoothly in ShadowClan! Our medicine cat apprentice, Dappledpaw, is now Dappledfawn, and Yellowpaw is now known as Yellowgaze. That is all."

"Thank you. ThunderClan has also been doing fine, despite the badger attack a few sunrises ago. Fortunately, only two warriors are injured," Honeystar informed.

Snowpaw blinked, surprised that there was a badger attack. She almost felt sad, but then remembered that this was _ThunderClan _they were talking about. The clan that ignored, abandoned, and hurt her.

Snowpaw followed the rest of her clan mates back to camp. She let herself sink into her nest for a good sleep.

* * *

Snowpaw yawned and woke up. She followed the sounds of murmuring that led to the Highrock. Blazestripe was there, calling out names for patrols.

"Blazestripe, can I join a patrol?" Snowpaw questioned.

"Um, sure, Snowpaw. We need one more cat for the dawn patrol. That's them, over there by the entrance."

Snowpaw rolled her eyes when she saw that Tigerfang was leading the patrol. She followed Arcticpelt and Minnowtail. Arcticpelt and Moonpebble kept whispering and glancing at Tigerfang, then Snowpaw.

"Okay, Minnowtail and Moonpebble, go over there, Arcticpelt near the river, Snowpaw follow me," Tigerfang commanded, flicking his tail.

Snowpaw groaned and trailed behind. Snowpaw went a few steps away from Tigerfang as they neared a stream. Snowpaw waited, trying not to let her shadow fall on the flowing, blue water.

Snowpaw dipped her paw swiftly into the stream, her claws hooking into a big, squirming fish. The fish wiggled once more before Snowpaw bit into it. She continued hunting until Tigerfang called for her.

Snowpaw grabbed her pile and padded back to camp with the others. She grabbed 3 big trouts and carried them to the Nursery.

"Hi, Spottedwhisker, Hailcloud, and Moonmist!" Snowpaw mewed around the prey. The queens smiled and nodded, gathering their kits.

The apprentice dropped a fish in front of each queen and gazed at their kits with a gentle and caring expression.

Falconwing poked his head in and eyes widened with surprise to find Snowpaw smiling at the kits. Snowpaw was usually quiet and shy, but she lets out her feelings to a few cats, like her half-brother, mentor, or close friends. Falconwing noticed that she tried to talk to Tigerfang, but the tom never spoke back. Falconwing loved Snowpaw like she was a sister, because she seemed… special and his apprentice cared for her. He walked out of the Nursery, thinking to himself.

Snowpaw purred when Hailcloud and Strikestar's kits, Lakekit, Frozenkit, Treekit, and Echokit pounced onto her. _They'll be getting their apprentice names tomorrow,_ she realized, _and Hailcloud's second litter will be born in maybe a quarter-moon! _

There were a lot of kits this Newleaf, and more would be coming. Snowpaw watched as Spottedwhisker fell asleep with Mudkit, Dustkit, and Brookkit while Moonmist groomed Fogkit, Beekit, Cliffkit, and Herbkit.

Falconwing slowly walked towards his apprentice and casually meowed, "Hey, would you ever believe that Snowpaw would be happy and gentle with kits?"

"Snowpaw? Probably not. I mean, if you get to know her, then you'll see that she is normally curious, grouchy when she's in a bad mood, and.. well, not the kind of cat to let others know how she's feeling. I would definitely not believe my ears if someone told me that Snowpaw enjoys spending time with kits in the Nursery," Lionpaw replied.

"Well, believe it or not, I just saw her in the Nursery. She was playing with Hailcloud's kits, and she actually seemed.. _happy. _She'd be a great mother one day, but I'm not sure if she'd want to be mates with any tom in RiverClan. Maybe she's into ThunderClan toms."

Lionpaw's mouth fell open and he meowed firmly, "Seriously? Snowpaw? In the Nursery? And I know Snowpaw; she wouldn't betray us and go be secret mates with a ThunderClanner! She hates them!"

Snowpaw stepped out of the Nursery and towards the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a salmon and started eating silently.

* * *

**I would like to announce that I have created a poll. You can find it on my profile. Please vote! Thanks!**


	7. Problems

**Hi guys! I had a major writer's block and didn't know what to write. So I thought about it all day in school and ended up with this. Not proud of it, and I had no idea what to name the chapter.**

**LakeStream: Thanks, glad you think it's cute. **

**Onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Problems

Lionpaw was watching Snowpaw again. He's been watching her for a few sunrises now, and he noted to Falconwing that she seemed to visit the Nursery more often. Sometimes he peeked into the tightly woven den and finds her playing with the kits. She always kept that happy expression on her face, and sometimes chastised them for hurting or bothering each other.

When Snowpaw left the den, Lionpaw casually strolled in.

"So, Moonmist? Can I ask you something? About Snowpaw?" He inquired.

"Snowpaw? Well, let me tell you something about that caring she-cat. She comes here every day and helps us queens with our kits. We have 11 kits total, and they sure are a pawful! Every single one of them like Snowpaw, and sometimes they fight over who gets to play with her first. Also, let me say something else.." Moonmist continued rambling on about Snowpaw.

Lionpaw nodded his thanks after the queen finished. He then turned to Spottedwhisker, who was waking up from a nap.

Spottedwhisker heard some bits of their conversation, and added, "Snowpaw would be a great mother one day! Any tom is lucky to have her, I wonder who she'll choose?"

"Aw, Spottedwhisker, she's only an apprentice! Well, I guess she might pick Falconwing, or.. Blazestripe? Nah, he thinks he has no time for a mate," Hailcloud chimed in.

Lionpaw padded out as the she-cats continued to ponder who Snowpaw might be mates with. He bumped into Turtlepaw, who kept looking at her paws and growling.

Lionpaw asked, "What's wrong, Turtlepaw?"

"I really like Blazepaw… but.. he likes his mentor, Lightbreeze! She's too old for him, though," Turtlepaw answered.

Lionpaw nodded and said, "You should tell Blazepaw how you feel, maybe then he'll understand."

"Thanks, Lionpaw!" Turtlepaw bounced away towards Blazepaw, tail waving and a big smile on her face.

Snowpaw collapsed onto the ground next to Lionpaw as he began to eat his fish. Her pelt was filled with dust, dirt, and reeds sticking out. Her eyes were full of exhaustion.

Lionpaw paused and meowed, "Snowpaw, you do realize that your pelt looks like… that?" He picked out a strand of grass.

"Tigerfang.. kept me up since dawn.. battling, hunting, and working for elders. The only time I got to rest was sunhigh, and during my break.. I had to get prey for Thymetail, Juniperpaw, and the queens. Then, I finished.. eating a small water vole, and.. Tigerfang made me continue training," Snowpaw explained, taking deep breaths in between.

Lionpaw glared around the camp, looking for the brown warrior. His amber eyes met Tigerfang's calm yellow ones. Lionpaw's eyes warned: _Stop treating Snowpaw like this! _

Tigerfang shot him a _I'm-her-mentor-and-I-can-if-I-want _look.

Lionpaw rolled his eyes and saw Turtlepaw and Blazepaw chatting together as they entered the apprentices' den. Their pelts were too close and brushed against each other. Lionpaw smiled, happy that his two friends were together.

"Snowpaw! You're on hunting patrol," Blazestripe called.

Lionpaw meowed to Blazestripe quietly, "Snowpaw's been out hunting and training all day because of Tigerfang. Is it alright if I take her place?"

The deputy nodded in return and Lionpaw told Snowpaw that she was replaced.

Falconwing padded up to Snowpaw after his apprentice left. He gasped, "Snowpaw, your pelt! Here, let me help."

Snowpaw purred softly when Falconwing began to groom her fur with long strokes. She closed her eyes, tired. Falconwing and Snowpaw never noticed the cold yellow eyes glaring at them from the shadows.

* * *

**Short, I know. Also, please vote on my poll! It's on my profile!**


	8. New Apprentices and Warriors

**Okay, I just remembered that Hailcloud's kits were supposed to be apprentices. So, I'm making it happen the next day, the day after Falconwing groomed Snowpaw and Tigerfang was watching them. Sorry about that!**  


**LakeStream: Snowpaw's mentor, Silverstorm is sick, so Tigerfang's taking over for now. Also, I forgot, so here is when they'll be apprentices.**

**Disclaimer: Okay okay, I don't own Warriors *cries* Wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Apprentices and Warriors

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Turtlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Turtlewing. StarClan honors your quick-thinking and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan," Strikestar meowed.

"Blazepaw, from this moment you will be known as Blazeclaw. StarClan honors your determination and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Strikestar meowed at the last cat after Blazeclaw licked his shoulder, "Petalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Petalflight. StarClan honors your spirit and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Turtlewing! Blazeclaw! Petalflight!"

After the cheering settled down, Strikestar announced, "and I am pleased to say that Lakekit, Frozenkit, Treekit, and Echokit are ready to be apprentices."

The four kits scrambled forward, their father and clan leader gazing down with happiness and pride.

"Lakekit, Frozenkit, Treekit, and Echokit have reached the age of six moons and it is time for them to be apprenticed. Lakekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lakepaw. Your mentor will be Stormclaw, and I hope that he will pass down all he knows on to you."

The two cats touched noses and stepped aside.

"Frozenkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frozenpaw. Moonpebble, you are young, but I expect you to teach Frozenpaw everything you know," Strikestar meowed as they joined Lakepaw and Stormclaw.

"Treekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Treepaw. Reedstrike, you will mentor Treepaw. And now, Echokit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Timberfrost, Echopaw will be your apprentice," Strikestar finished.

"Lakepaw! Frozenpaw! Treepaw! Echopaw!"

Snowpaw joined the group of cats surrounding the four new 'paws. She congratulated them and went to the fresh-kill pile to grab something to eat.

* * *

**Short, yeah, but at least I posted a chapter already. This is just to tell people the new warriors and apprentices of RiverClan.**


	9. New Lives

**Hey people! New short chapter! Also, tell me in the comments if you want Snowpaw to be with Tigerfang or Falconwing in the future! **

**Swanfeather: Thanks! Snow x Falcon is a possibility.**

**EmberskyofThunderclan: Don't worry about Tigerfang working Snowpaw hard anymore, this chapter will tell you why.**

* * *

Chapter 8: New Lives

Snowpaw grumbled as she trudged out of the apprentices' den. She wearily opened her eyes fully, not believing it when Silverstorm was there, not Tigerfang.

«Hello, Snowpaw! I am sorry I couldn't train with you, however, I am fully healed, thanks to Thymetail and Juniperpaw! Today, you will have your first assessment,» Silverstorm meowed, her voice sweet like honey.

Snowpaw nodded. She was chewing on a minnow when she heard a our shriek. It was coming from the Nursery. Snowpaw dropped her fish and ran into the Nursery, where Hailcloud was on her side, biting hard onto a stick.

«Juniperpaw! Wait behind her, when the first kit comes, you know what to do! Umm, Snowpaw! Can you help Juniperpaw? There are probably 3 kits coming,» Thymetail called from her position in front of the panting queen.

Strikestar flew into the Nursery, calming his mate down. His eyes were clouded with worry and joy.

Hailcloud shut her eyes when another ripple came and a kit landed at Juniperpaw's paws. She quickly nipped the sac and fiercely licked the kit, determined to not let it die.

Another kit popped out, and this time, Snowpaw followed what Juniperpaw did. The kit let out a mewl, crying for milk. Snowpaw nudged him toward's Hailcloud's stomach as the medicine cat apprentice guided another she-kit.

Hailcloud twisted her head to look at her kits with a loving look. She licked each of their heads and looked at Strikestar.

«I name the she-kit, you can name the toms,» Hailcloud mewed while Strikestar nodded, agreeing.

Strikestar gazed at the siamese tom and said, «Wildkit for him, and the ginger tom with white stripes, spots, black-tipped tail, and gray paws can be Scratchkit.»

Hailcloud meowed, «Perfect names. The white she-kit can be Cottonkit.»

The mates curled together when Thymetail murmured, «Welcome to RiverClan, Cottonkit, Wildkit, and Scratchkit.»

Snowpaw meowed a farewell and she followed Silverstorm out of camp.

«Okay, first, hunting, then battle moves.»

* * *

**I updated the allegiances, so if you want to see the new cats and stuff, go check it out.**


	10. Confessions

**Soooo another short chapter.**

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: Pretty sure they don't, but Cottonkit is LakeStream's OC.**

**So far, 2 people ship SnowxFalcon, 1 for SnowxTiger. Maybe this chapter will persuade some people. Keep commenting who you want to be with Snowpaw!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Confessions

Snowpaw was pushing her way through camp when Tigerfang almost bowled her over.

"Woah! Watch it, fish-face!" She grumbled, angry at the tom.

Tigerfang breathlessly apologized, "Snowpaw! Listen, I'm so sorry for almost hitting you and for always being mean to you ever since we met! It's just.. well.. I.. liked you the moment I saw you. I thought we could be friends, or more than that, but.. well.. Falconwing always looked at you with a special look he saves for you only. I felt that you guys liked each other.. so I tried to hide my feelings. But.. even if you'll reject me.. I have to tell you that I'm in love with you."

Snowpaw stared at the tom in awe. He _likes_ her?

"Tigerfang, I.. I actually thought I liked you.. but when you pushed me to continue working.. I figured that I'd stop trying to impress you," Snowpaw slowly meowed.

Falconwing suddenly came up to Snowpaw and he glared at Tigerfang, "Hey Snowpaw, how about that walk we were gonna take?"

Tigerfang glanced at Snowpaw, his heart sinking. She just nodded to Falconwing and they both stepped out of camp together.

As they walked closer to the river, Falconwing stopped and faced towards the silver she-cat.

"So.. I wanted to tell you something.. Snowpaw? I..Ireallylikeyou," Falconwing confessed.

Snowpaw groaned; _another _tom? Well, she already knew Falconwing wanted to be more than friends, but she couldn't choose.

Tigerfang stepped out from behind the shrub.

"So, Snowpaw. Who will it be? Me, or Falconwing?"

Snowpaw nervously looked from one tom to the other.

"I…"

* * *

**Yay cliffie.**


	11. Tigerfang or Falconwing?

**Sorry I couldn't post this earlier, I had a school dance and had to get ready. So, here it is!**

**EmberskyofShadowclan: Whew, thank StarClan you don't hate me. I agree, I like Tigerfang even more, but still not sure who Snowpaw should choose.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Tigerfang or Falconwing?

Snowpaw glanced nervously at the two toms. She liked both, Falconwing for being there when Tigerfang ignored her, and Tigerfang for finally admitting his true feelings and talking to her again.

"Well.. you see, I.. ah, you know what, guys.. I think I just need a few days to think about my decision, you know? I'm only an apprentice and.. you know.." Snowpaw stuttered.

Falconwing took a deep breath, smiled, and replied, "It's alright, Snowpaw, I get it. Take all the time you need. It's okay if you choose.. Tigerfang. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Even if we're not mates, you can count on me to be there for you." **(A/N: I got this idea from Count On Me, a song by Bruno Mars. I really like it.)**

"Oh, aren't you just sweet," Tigerfang snarled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help the poor apprentice! I mean, she has her assessments to think about, and now _this!?"_ Falconwing retorted.

They just glared at each other for a long time, not noticing when Snowpaw slipped away, back to camp.

* * *

Snowpaw spent the next few days wondering which tom to choose, focusing on her assessments, and avoiding Tigerfang and Falconwing.

"I, Strikestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn," Strikestar called out the familiar, traditional words as he turned to Poolpaw and Pebblepaw.

"Poolpaw and Pebblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

The two siblings meowed together, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Poolpaw, from this moment you will be known as Poolsplash. StarClan honors your kindness and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Poolpaw gave Strikestar's shoulder a lick before he turned to Pebblepaw.

"Pebblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pebbleskip. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Poolsplash! Pebbleskip! Poolsplash! Pebbleskip!"

Snowpaw joined the crowd as she reached the two new warriors. She congratulated both and wondered how it felt like to be a warrior at last. _Probably proud and happy, _she thought.

Tigerfang caught Snowpaw's eye and he was about to call her name when he remembered that every time he or Falconwing tried to talk to her, she made up an excuse to walk away.

"Why won't she make a decision already!? She can't disregard me forever!" Tigerfang accidentally muttered out loud.

Gingerheart was basking in the sun outside when she heard him.

"Well, the poor she-cat is only an apprentice. Give her time to find out who she truly loves. If she chooses early, then she might make the wrong decision. If you want her to be happy with the tom of her dreams, then be patient. If not, then she may choose the tom she really doesn't like," Gingerheart advised sympathetically.

_That doesn't make a lot of sense to me, but Gingerheart should know. She's an elder. I mean, not to be mean saying she's old, but she's more experienced than me. She might know how it feels like to be in Snowpaw's place. Would I want somebody putting more weight on my shoulders and stressing me to choose between my two friends? No, _Tigerfang thought.

* * *

**Okay, I really need you guys to read this. Please vote on my poll which is on my profile, and comment if Snowpaw should choose Tigerfang or Falconwing. That'll really help me and the story, because I have another major writer's block right now. I'm running out of ideas and I want to keep the story going. Also, just to let you know, it's a tie. 2 people for Tigerfang and 2 for Falconwing. Thanks!**


	12. ThunderClan Attack

**Another chapter coming up! **

**Silverdapple: Thanks!**

**Guest: That could happen.**

* * *

Chapter 11: ThunderClan Attack

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be.." Strikestar's gaze swept the clearing, searching for a cat. His eyes landed on a silver and white tabby she-cat. "..Arcticpelt. Arcticpelt, I expect you to teach young Mudpaw everything you know." The two awkwardly touched noses.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior, you will be known as Dustpaw. Thunderstrike, you will mentor Dustpaw."

A golden tom stepped forward, clearly shocked that he got an apprentice. He touched noses with Dustpaw.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior, you will be known as Brookpaw. Duckwing, Brightpaw joined StarClan before she was made a warrior, but you will have another chance with Brookpaw," Strikestar meowed.

Snowpaw pushed her way out of the group after she talked with the new 'paws.

"Hey! Snowpaw! Over here!" Snowpaw whipped around to see who shouted her name. Lakepaw was in front of the apprentices' den with a big fish. She trotted over to the blue-gray tom.

She sat down next to him, taking a small bite. Snowpaw had become great friends with Lakepaw ever since he became an apprentice. Sometimes she thought that he wanted to be more than friends, but she was older than him, so she knew it would never work.

Lakepaw finished the fish and stretched, Snowpaw admiring his muscles rippling under his long and glossy coat. _Wait! We will never be together! Why am I thinking like this about Lakepaw? _Snowpaw pondered. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

Lakepaw had started on grooming Snowpaw's messy fur.

"C'mon, Snowpaw, your pelt's so messy! We're RiverClanners, we have well-groomed fur!" Lakepaw had insisted on helping her.

Snowpaw sighed in defeat and started licking Lakepaw's pelt, too.

Tigerfang was watching the silver and white she-cat with the dark blue tom. He envied Lakepaw; the apprentice was young and he had a chance with Snowpaw, even though he was younger. Tigerfang thought that he had messed up with Snowpaw and he was sulking in the shadows ever since he snapped at Falconwing.

Honeyflower nudged Tigerfang, "Hey, Tigerfang! Blazestripe wants you on dusk patrol. Stop moping around and go."

Snowpaw had just begun cleaning Lakepaw's pelt when she heard thundering paws and a battle cry: "THUNDERCLAN, ATTACK!"

Snowpaw raced towards the Nursery, determined to herd the elders and kits in there. Warriors appeared from every den, yowling.

"Beekit! Where is my Beekit?!" Moonmist cried out. Snowpaw turned around, spotting a she-kit huddled by the leader's den. She quickly reached the scared golden kit, picking her up by the scruff. Snowpaw handed Beekit to her worried mother as the first ThunderClanners appeared.

Lakepaw weaved between the battling cats, searching for a certain friend. He considered Snowpaw as his best friend, but didn't think she did. He found her when a dark grey tabby tom slammed against him.

"Where is our Snowpaw? She is a ThunderClanner, not some filthy fish-breath!" The tom snarled.

"Snowpaw is a loyal RiverClanner and we are not filthy!" Lakepaw shot back.

"Snowpaw will be a pure RiverClanner when hedgehogs fly!" the ThunderClanner snapped.

The two continued trading insults until Snowpaw screamed, "No! I will not go back to ThunderClan! Never! ThunderClan has abandoned, insulted, and ignored me enough! RiverClan treats me better than ThunderClan ever did! I will _NOT _go back! _No! Never!"_

Silence. All the cats stopped battling and stared at the silver and white she-cat sobbing in front of Honeystar.

"Oh? I see how it is. We will fight and injure as many RiverClanners as we can! ThunderClan is not weak! We will not back off just because some small, weak apprentice will not join us! We have better apprentices than you!" Honeystar sneered at Snowpaw.

Lakepaw stared in horror as Snowpaw's siblings, Winterpaw and Crowpaw, came from behind Honeystar. They both attacked Snowpaw as she lay there, blood pouring from her wounds. Lakepaw realized that she was already weak from other injuries, not including Winterpaw and Crowpaw's.

Lakepaw shoved the big tom off of him as he ran to Snowpaw. He could barely see her white fur through the dark red blood.

Shadetail stood there, shocked. Ever since he met Snowpaw, he had liked her. He didn't understand why his Clan had avoided her, she was beautiful and loyal. Shadetail thought that if he was Snowpaw's friend, then all his family and friends would hate him, too. He just stared as the blue apprentice, a brown tabby tom, and another tabby tom raced to Snowpaw. He figured that all three were close friends, or.. or.. he didn't like to think about this, but her _crushes._

Shadetail couldn't blame them if they liked Snowpaw. She was really pretty and had a great personality. A light brown she-cat and brown tabby she-cat were running back and forth, grabbing herbs. Shadetail silently stared as the toms gently picked Snowpaw up and carried her to the medicine cats' den.

Shadetail went back into battle. He saw the light and dark brown tabby, then remembered that he was Tigerfang. Shadetail let out a battle cry and leaped onto Tigerfang, his claws digging in. Tigerfang rolled over so Shadetail was at the bottom. He bit on Shadetail's forepaw. Shadetail hissed and pummeled his claws against Tigerfang's underbelly.

Falconwing was going out for revenge. How could Snowpaw's own siblings hurt her? She was already hurt from other attacks, but Falconwing couldn't believe that Winterpaw and Crowpaw would try to kill Snowpaw. Falconwing found Crowpaw and snuck up from behind. He lunged forward, grabbing Crowpaw's tail before the apprentice slipped away.

Falconwing hissed in Crowpaw's ear, "How can you try to kill your own sister? What does your Clan have against her?"

"She's Half-clan, and she joined RiverClan!" Crowpaw growled.

"Aren't _you _half-clan? You both are! And she joined us because ThunderClanners ignored her. She made the right choice and came to us. She's much happier than she was before. Don't you want her to be happy? Wouldn't you leave ThunderClan if they treated you like they did to Snowpaw?" Falconwing questioned.

Falconwing let Crowpaw go. He knew that he couldn't attack Snowpaw's brother; he looked like her, and Snowpaw would be crushed if she knew that Falconwing hurt her brother. Even though her siblings hurt her, Falconwing knew that she still cared and loved them.

* * *

**So, how was that? Review who you want to be with Snowpaw, and vote on my poll!**


	13. Injured

**Sooo.. another chapter up!**

**LakeStream: LakexSnow is another option now.**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Injured

Snowpaw opened her eyes, blinking. She tried to stand up, but pain shot through her like electricity. She fell down when she noticed that a dark blue-gray tom was asleep in a corner.

"Lake..Lakepaw?" Snowpaw whispered. The tom stirred, woke up, and was instantly by her side.

"Wait here! I'll go get Thymetail and Juniperfrost!" Lakepaw left before Snowpaw could say anything.

Lakepaw soon appeared with the medicine cats.

Thymetail gently explained, "You'll be healed in a few sunrises. Crowpaw and Winterpaw.. they added more wounds, so it'll take longer than before. Juniperfrost here will explain the rest while I check your injuries."

"Well, yesterday, I got my name, Juniperfrost. Also, at the Gathering, Strikestar told the other clans what happened and who was a warrior and apprentice now. Also.. let's see.. oh, well your mom has a new litter of kits.. Streampaw is Streampool.. Lionpaw and Fernpaw are now Lionstrike and Fernlight.. Seakit and Stormkit are Seapaw and Stormpaw.. Herbpaw, that tortoiseshell she-cat, is Herbleaf, and.. oh! Strikestar says once you're ready, you will get your warriors name," Juniperfrost took a deep breath after listing everything she remembered.

Snowpaw nodded and lapped up the poppy seed. Lakepaw settled down next to her, trying to talk to her. Snowpaw just nodded, shrugged, or replied with one word. Lakepaw frowned; why wouldn't she at least try to answer and be interested?

Lakepaw looked away, muttering, "Well.. I'll be going to training now."

Snowpaw immediately regretted not talking to Lakepaw. She thought that he was a good friend, and was about to call for him when Lionpaw-_no,_ Lionstrike sat down next to her.

"Don't you think that was a little mean to Lakepaw? He seems to like you," Lionstrike began as he groomed Snowpaw.

Snowpaw said, "Can you go tell him I'm sorry, and that I appreciate him caring for me and staying in the Medicine Cats' den for me?"

Lionstrike nodded, gave Snowpaw's fur another lick, and left.

* * *

**Remember.. vote.. and.. vote. Falconwing's winning so far. Tigerfang next. Last.. Lakepaw. :P**


	14. Finally Together

**HIII! Ok, new chapter. I'm gonna try to keep people happy by Snowpaw being with Tigerfang instead of Lakepaw, and making Tigerfang nicer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want anybody to sue me.. so.. here goes... I.. uh, don't.. um own.. Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Finally Together

Snowpaw stepped out of the Medicine Cats' den breathing in the crisp air. She watched as Falconwing hesitantly dropped a mouse at her paws.

"Snowpaw.. um, here's a.. uh mouse, my hunting patrol was.. ah, thinking we should hunt some mice for Leaf-fall and Leaf-bare.. because, um you know.. the fish.." Falconwing stuttered to find the correct words.

Snowpaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter and lightly cuffed Falconwing over the ear.

"It's alright, I get it. Thanks, too," she smiled and nibbled on the mouse.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" **(A/N: I might've used the words ThunderClanners use in my earlier chapters.. sorry. I just realized that RiverClanners use different ones.)**

Snowpaw slowly made her way to sit in the front. She knew that this was her warrior ceremony, and she was dizzy with excitement.

"Snowpaw, step forward." Snowpaw walked up.

"Silverstorm, is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?" The silver she-cat nodded.

"I, Strikestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Snowpaw confirmed, "I do."

Strikestar kept going, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowstorm. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

He rested his muzzle on her head, and Snowstorm licked his shoulder.

"Snowstorm! Snowstorm! Snowstorm!"

Snowstorm gazed proudly as Lionstrike, Falconwing, Tigerfang, and Lakepaw shouted the loudest. She joined her friends and Tigerfang came up to her.

Snowstorm grinned; she missed his sweet smile, his personality, and the way he made her feel protected.

He came up to her and whispered: "Congratulations, Snow_storm."_

He purred and drew her away with his tail. He glanced back and smiled at Falconwing.

Snowstorm stared at Tigerfang and told him, "Tigerfang, I understand that you probably want me to tell you who I choose. My answer is that I love you. Now that I'm a warrior, I realized that Lakepaw is young. He will always be my friend, and that's all. Also, Falconwing is like a brother to me. I only love him like I love.. Crowpaw."

Snowstorm looked away when she mentioned her brother. She had tears in her eyes, about to fall. Tigerfang nudged her with his nose, wanting to comfort her. He pressed his pelt against hers and twined their tails.

"Let me tell them that.. they won't be too happy," Snowstorm sighed and padded away, tail dragging in the dust, probably thinking about her siblings.

* * *

Snowstorm woke up, blinking. She had the day off since she sat vigil last night. She went to the fresh-kill pile, where Tigerfang was talking with Duskfeather. She sat down next to her mate, nodding to Duskfeather.

Snowstorm picked up a small mouse, happy to finally be able to taste the blood and sniff the forest scent.

"Snowstorm! After you eat, can you join Darkblossom's hunting patrol with Nightpool, Flightfrost, Jetstream, and Echopaw?" Blazestripe questioned.

Snowstorm nodded and quickly ate.

* * *

**Okay, this is ***_IMPORTANT!***_ Please read the whole thing! So.. I just wanted to say, I will be creating a new story soon. I have run out of ideas to keep this story going, so, sadly, I will end it soon. I have new plans for a new story. BUT.. THAT ISN'T ALL. For my new story, I have some cats. I'm trying out different Clans as the main one, so WindClan will be my main. If some of my readers will comment some OCs, that would be wonderful and my story will be up faster. I know, I asked for OCs already.. so if you won't comment, I can always think up new cats! Thanks!**


	15. Kits, Kits, Kits

**RazzberryCookie: Thanks for the OC! Which Clan do you want her in, though?**

**Okay, guys! Last chapter, and I wanted to skip to the part where Snowstorm has kits. My summer break is coming soon, and I will be traveling to another state, so I probably won't update for two months. I am still planning on making my other story, though. Keep commenting OCs! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Kits!

Snowstorm gazed at her four kits affectionately. She was exhausted from giving birth, but happy at last.

"So.. Tigerfang, how about Lionkit for the light brown tabby tom?" Snowstorm asked, thinking about Lionstrike.

Her mate smiled and nodded, "Silverkit for the she-kit who looks just like you. I wonder if she'll be just like her mother when she grows up. Envied by she-cats, loved by toms."

Snowstorm rolled her eyes but purred ecstatically, "Dappledkit for the she-kit with ginger spots dappled on her back. You name the last one."

Tigerfang thoughtfully stared at the golden tom, but finally answered, "Thornkit. Beautiful names. Beautiful kits. My beautiful mate."

Tigerfang was about to leave when Snowstorm called, "Wait! Don't leave me, please.. stay here. Don't leave me again.."

She stared at him with a pained look, remembering when he ignored her when she was an apprentice.

"I will never ever ever leave you, ever again, love."

Tigerfang curled himself around his mate and kits, whispering the four words until they fell asleep.

"I love you, Snowstorm."

* * *

**Okay SO... please comment OCs for new story, I understand if you don't, WindClan will be my main Clan, story MIGHT start tomorrow (Depending on cats and names) and it might take a LONG time to finish. Read the top in bold if you don't know why. ****  
**

**Finally, I finished this story! All my attempts at making my stories extremely long have failed. I kept getting writer's block for this story, so thats why I'm finishing it.**


End file.
